I've never said I can't drift
by dancefreak07
Summary: Andriana Boswell moved with brother to Tokyo to live with their father. She is a hyperactive tomboy with an attitude and person you don't want to bother. Will she be able to stick her brother out of Tokyo underground, or will she be stick in as him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes I hate Sean**

I can't believe that Sean can be so stupid. I just can't believe it. I mean, yes, sure I love him, but sometimes he can be so stupid. Now because of him and his racing skills, we both are in Tokyo and we're forced to live with our dad which is incredibly stupid.

'Make yourself comfortable. Lights are out at ten.' Said dad.

I wasn't really happy about it and neither was Sean. The room that we had to sleep in, was so small that if you turn around you have very big chance to hit something. I was so tired that as I placed my head on the pillow, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was almost seven. I saw the school uniforms for me and Sean. They were really nice, but then I saw a message. It said that bus leaves at seven.

'What?' I screamed.

'Why are you screaming?' Said Sean.

'Because we are gonna be late for school. That's why!' I screamed even more loudly.

And we were. First day of school and we are already screwed up. For lunch we had something I've seen for the first time in my life.

'You first. I'm to young to die' Said Sean with deadly look on his face.

'No way I'm gonna eat that. And I'm younger whole five minutes than you' I said with smile on my face.

'Yo! Yes, I'm talkin to you two Americans' Said really short black guy. ' You need new laptops. Everyone needs it.' He said.

'No we don't.' Said Sean while eating.

'And what about a cellphone. Every person needs a cellphone. The name's Twink, by the way.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but neither of us is going to be here long enough to remember your name.' I said to him, little disappointed. Twinkie seems like a pretty nice guy.

'You're selling wheels?' Said Sean, who suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation.

'Nah, man. That's mine. I tough you're not interested' If you talk about cars, of course he is. So am I.

'Show us your drive.' Sean and I said at the same time.

OK. That's different from everything that I've seen back in America. It was green on the outside and purple on the inside. Not my my favourite color, but whatever. When we get into a huge parking lot I noticed that my hoodie-jeans-sneakers style has a small chance to be accepted. This place was full of half-naked girls and guys who are trying to get into their pants- in this case skirts.

'Go and check out some cars I'll be right back.' In next second Twinkie and Sean were gone- Twinkie was telling some of his stupid jokes to some girls that looked like cartoon characters and Sean was talking to some girl that we met in school.

I was looking some cars when I heard Sean and Twinkie arguing with some Japanese guy. _OMFG!_ Sean is in big trouble. Remember when I said that he can be really stupid _sometimes,_ now you can easy replace it _always_.


	2. Chapter 2

**We are dead**

Yep, we're dead. We're both dead. As soon as I came to see what's goin' on, I figured out that they were arguing about Neela, the girl from school.

'Do you know who I am, boy?' Asked angry Asian dude.

'You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan, right.' Replied Sean. Man, that pissed him off.

'Hey DK let's go it's time to race!' Said a man behind him.

'Good luck Timberlake!'_ Dear God, Sean! Shut the fuck up already, before you kill us both._

'Let's race!' Said DK. _Oh crap._ I though.

The previous guy hand Sean keys as I headed with Sean and very angry Twinkie to the elevators. You know I'm trying to keep my eyes on Sean, but when you have a brother that is insanely stupid you can't do much. He always does that, get in a fight because of a girl, well that's the reason why are we in Tokyo, then he race and always win. But I wasn't so sure about it in this moment. Justin Timberlake of Japan seemed pretty serious about this.

'Can he drive?' Asked Sean, nervously.

'Can he drive? Do you know what DK stands for?' Twinkie looked at him.

'Donkey Kong.' Replied Sean playfully.

'Drift King. Do you know what's drift?' Asked Twinkie, still pissed about what Sean did cople minutes ago.

_Drift._ Intersting. If I knew what drift was I would race against DK, not Sean. I've done it thousand times but I never knew it's called drift. _Damn it!_

'Still need a dictionary?' Asked Twinkie.

We went to the car that Sean supposed to drive. It was a mix of pure inteligence.

'You know that famous picture with the woman that's always siming?'

'Mona Lisa?' I answered.

'Well, this is like Mona Lisa in drift world. Han rebuilt this bad boy.'

'I need quick lesson about drifting.' Said Sean. I could hear shaking in his voice.

Then Twinkie started to explain Sean how to drift, which I'm sure Sean didn't understand according to his face. He headed to the place where race supossed to start. _Oh, man,he's dead._

'Ready?'

'Setto?'

'GO!' So this is how looks beginig of the end.

After copule of minutes Sean came with crashed car. I was impressed. DK was really good. It was so obvious that Sean is going to lose.

And I was right. Sean lost. His car was completely crashed. Well, at least he's alive. After big humiliation Sean and I hurried home knowing that dad is probably with his gun probably waiting for us ready to pull the trigger.

'You're late. Where have you been?' Asked dad with deadly look on his face.

'We…We were at friends house. School…project. Yes! School project!' Abswered Sean.

'You're lying.'

'No, he is not. I was with him. I can confirm that.' I answered officially.

' OK. Go to bed we'll talk about this tomorrow.'_ Thank you!_

Oh, man it's finally over. Or atleast, I think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**The job ****and first conversation**

Next day at school everyone were looking at Sean weirdly. I told him to avoid them, but it's hard when all the students are staring at you. He didn't eat anything. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt really bad for my brother.

When school was finished, I saw Han, the guy who's car has been crashed, standing outside school. It was so obvious that he is waiting for Sean. I tried pass next him without notice, but it didn't work.

'You know, your brother owe me some money.' He said looking at me straight in the eyes.

'I have no idea what are you talking about. And I don't have a brother.' I lied.

'Yes, you do. And you do have brother.'

'Really?' I asked. This guy is really good at remembering faces. I was dressed up like a guy.

'Get in the car.' Said Han to Sean, who was coming from behind.

' I'll get you your money back.' Answered Sean.

'Why are you talking like you have a choice. You drive.' Han threw his keys to me. _You've got to be kidding me!_

'Fine.' I said pissed. Do I really have to be everywhere with Sean? It's unfair. I'm not going in that car with them.

OK, I lied. I was in the car with them. And I was driving. Han told me stop in front of some place. I didn't know what it was, but as long as I don't have to do the job I won't ask.

'You haven't said a word.' Han looked at me just as Sean went out.

'Do I have a reason?' I looked at him. I never talked much. I've never had friends because I couldn't stand the things that girls of my age did. Make-up, dress-up,gossip- it was driving me insane. I had couple of guy friends, but that was it. After couple of minutes I noticed that none of us said a word.

'Why are you doing this to Sean? You saw him. He can't drift. H barely knows how to race. In one sentence: He can't drive!' I kind of screamed.

'Well, that's his problem, not yours. Why don't you let him pay me back and neither of you won't have to see me ever again.' He was trying to make a deal with me. Sometimes I feel like Sean's mother, not sister.

'Yeah, right- Oh, shit!'I saw some huge guy throwing Sean out. The huge guy throw Han money. I hope it's over now.

'Let's go!' Said Han. _Just when I tough that it was over._

It was getting dark. This time Sean was driving.

'I'll call you once in a week. I don't care if you're sick as dog or in bed with Beyonce- I call, you show.' Sean looked at Han. If I wasn't his sister I would said that he was calm, but he wasn't. I could see that. He was scared.

We stopped in front of some casino- or whatever it is.

'You're coming?' I heard Han saying.

'Do I look interested?' I looked at him straight in the eyes.

'Whatever.' He mumbled. Sean followed him like a puppy. I still don't get what's so interesting about this guy.

I saw them coming. And at the same time Neela was coming. _Wonderful!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sean is hopelles without me**

I knew that this is going to be a very long night. So I called dad and told him that Sean and I need to stay longer in school. I don't how, because it was middle of the night, he actually believed me.

Sean was talking to Neela. I could see in his eyes that he hes a crush on her.

'Why can't he find nice Japanese girl like the rest of the people here?' Han leaned on his car next to me.

'Because he's Sean. He always does that. I have this whole script in my head already.'

'And how do you fit in every one of his stories?' Han looked me in the eyes. Why does this guy have to know everything?

'I'm tryin' to keep him away from trouble?'

'I don't see it's working.' He said like I was complete idiot.

'He would be dead if there wasn't me.' I said waklin' away.

'Where are you goin?' I heard Sean.

'Away from here?' I said lookin' at both of them.

'Come with us. You're gonna miss the party.' Said Han. Sean and I looked at him questionly.

Well it was nice party. Again, I was the only girl that had any type of chlotes. Han lead me and Sean through the some door. And then I fell in love. With cars. Sean looked very intersted in red EVO. I didn't know much about cars. I was more into driving them.

'The red EVO is yours.' I heard Han telling to Sean.

'And Andie, can you drift?' Did he jut called Andie? Only people who call me that are dad and Sean.

'Yep. Why?'

'Perfect. I want you to learn Sean how to drift.' Wait, wait, wait. _Nobody _ tells me what to do. Is this guy serious? Sean is hopelles when it come to drifting. Sean barely knows how to drive.

It was weekend. I had two days to explain the basics of drifting to Sean. Oh, man, if Han really thinks to learn Sean how to drift it's gonna take a lot of time.

We were on the docks. Everyone. Even Han.

'Yo Han. Where did you find this guy?' Said Japanese guy with Englisg accent. I think that he's name's is Earl or somethnig.

'The point of drift is to win the race, not to kill yourself.' I yelled when Sean came out of the car.

'Man this is impossible.' I'm not sure if he said that to Han or to me. Sean was pissed. And that's not good.

I was so tired. It was Monday. Back to school. As just as headed throug the school door we were called by Earl and Reiko.

It was Twinkie. He got in the fight with Morimoto. Morimoto had hair like a carrot. I know, weird. Dude was so pissed because Twink sold him broken ipod. And then, of course my lovely brother stepped in. He pulled them away of eachother.

'Man, what is wrong with you? Now, everybody will want to eschange.' Twinkie was really mad.

I was hurrying to get to class on the time barely noticing that Sean was talking to Neela. _Again._

After class I received message from Han.

'_Meet me outside in 5 min.'_


End file.
